


The Morning Of

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, alien fucking, tentacle blow job, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: Lotor's wife convinces him to skip work for the day and spend some quality time bonding together in the royal bed chambers.





	The Morning Of

**Author's Note:**

> So all of this originally started because I wanted to create a little mini au where there was never a chance for Lotor to be left for dead in the quintessence field, and then it turned into porn with plot because I perpetually live in the gutter, especially for tentacles.

You craved mornings like this, if they could be considered mornings. It was always difficult to tell whether or not it was morning in space, but it was a wonderful way to wake regardless. You found yourself wrapped up in Lotor’s arms completely content. He had only recently returned from his successful mission to Oriande and now you finally had a chance to have him all to yourself, a chance you had been desperately craving. Lotor’s steady breathing had a calming effect on you, and you found yourself on more than one occasion matching his breathing unintentionally, it was difficult not to with how rythmic it was. Noticing how content he was himself brought a smile to your face,  _ he was finally sleeping peacefully. _ You knew it had been years since Lotor was able to get a good night of rest, and you were not going to wake him up before it was over.

So you continued to lie there with your face nestled against his chest, quietly listening to his heartbeat. How steady it was, how  _ hypnotic _ it was. His heartbeat drew you in and you buried yourself even further into his arms.  _ What a wonderful morning _ , you thought, closing your eyes, feeling sleep begin to pull at you again. It attempted to lure you in for another rest, however sleep would elude you for now.

Lotor began to stir himself awake, releasing you from his grasp before slinking out of your embrace and towards the edge of the bed. A small whine of protest escaped your lips as you rolled over to your side, stretching your arms out lazily towards him. 

“Where are you going?” you asked, barely able to keep your eyes open as you looked up at him, taking in his form. He was well defined, with broad shoulders and smooth skin, and unlike most other Galra he had no fur or scales, instead taking more after his Altean mother. Something you had noticed all too well one day when you came across an old Altean log in Lotor’s room, one that held a projection of Honerva and Zarkon happily together, before the Empire claimed war against the other planetary systems.  A time which you knew Lotor longed to return the universe to .

“I have business to discuss with the Princess and Paladins,” Lotor replied, smiling down at you, letting his eyes trail over your naked form, taking in every part of you. There was no part of you that he did not regard with love. No he loved you entirely, flaws and all. He watched a pout formed on your lips as you looked up to him with a hint of sadness hidden in your eyes and you rolled onto your back.

“Must you?” you called out. You had been looking forward to having Lotor all to yourself, and now you felt all of that starting to crumble. You turned your head to watch him, how the light highlighted his frame so exquisitely. You met his soft gaze with yours, pleading to him to stay with one simple look.

“The universe will only continue to decay unless we act now,” Lotor replied as he began to step towards the nearby dresser to grab a change of attire. However before he could take that first step, you reached out to gently grasp his hand in yours. A faint smile crossed your lips as you lightly tugged him closer to you. 

“Lotor—My Emperor, please stay just for the day,” you spoke softly as you ran your thumb over the back of his hand, now having captured his undivided attention. Lotor sat on the edge of his bed and turned his body towards you. You continued to caress his hand, marveling at how massive it was compared to yours. You entwined your fingers with his before looking up at him with a soft smile—that same smile he fell in love with all those years ago.

A coy smirk crossed his lips as his eyes trailed down your body. “Are you begging me,  _ my Empress?”  _ he asked, marveling at your form—taking in every curve and bend. In his eyes you were truly a wonder to behold and a treasure that he kept close to his heart. He cherished the bond you two had formed over the years. 

“If it will get you to stay the day with me.” A playful smile tugged at your lips as you looked into his eyes, finding yourself lost in them. Eyes truly were the window to one’s soul, and while Lotor may have closed himself off emotionally to most others, you had found a way to understand him deeper. You had discovered over time that his eyes were the easiest part of him to read; that with just one subtle look, his eyes would give away everything no matter how hard he tried to hide it. How much he truly cared for you, even if the words rarely passed his lips.

It was the same look you were receiving from Lotor right now as he crawled over top of you to stare longingly into your eyes. He propped himself up on one arm, pressing his naked body against yours as he slowly trailed his hand up and down your side—all without averting his gaze from yours. You could tell exactly what he desired when you saw that devilish smirk planted upon his lips as his eyes hungrily ate up the sight in front of him.

_ If I stay then we will make it worthwhile. _

A mischievous smile crossed your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck and gently weaved your fingers into his hair. Lotor began to trail soft kisses up and down your exposed flesh, pausing briefly to leave affectionate bites in between. Each bite only made you squirm more underneath him as he continued to slowly tease your body.  Ever the attentive lover, Lotor watched as you writhed breathlessly beneath him. He waited for the perfect moment, the one where your sighs pitched higher and your breath came faster, before running his free hand over your ass and down your thigh. He let his claws trail against your flesh, leaving faint red marks in their wake. Lotor moved his hand closer toward your throbbing cunt, but he never gave you the satisfaction of feeling his hand pressed against it.

“Lotor—” you breathed out in desperation. You had gone so long without his touch and you  _ craved _ it; like life craves water in the desert, and your craving for Lotor did not go unnoticed by him. He saw the way you arched up toward him, how your body seemed to call out for his touch. It was enticing.

Lotor responded with a low hum, licking his lips as he stared into yours with a dark desire. You wasted no time in closing the gap between your lips, pulling him close. Lotor followed your pace by flicking his tongue against your lower lip, eager to explore your hot mouth. Your lips part instantly, and Lotor's tongue rushed in to taste you. He found himself reveling in your sweet flavor as he ran his tongue over every crevice and ridge in your mouth. You were so deliciously decadent and the Emperor simply could not help himself when you offered yourself to him so willingly. A shiver ran down his spine as your hands began to wander down his chest, running over every hard plane and dip of his muscles until they reached the sensitive flesh just above his groin.

Lotor pulled himself back to look you in the eye once more, a devilish smirk creeping up on his lips. He easily grabbed your wrists with one hand, pulling them up and pinning them above your head as you writhed and squirmed underneath his iron grip. A mischievous gleam entered his eyes, and his lips were upon yours before you could even breathe his name, tongue once again moving against yours in an erotic sort of dance. His free hand began to roam down your body, sending a tingle throughout your core. His hand soon found its destination firmly planted between your hot quivering thighs. Lotor pulled his mouth away from yours to look at you with hooded lids.

“Lotor—please,” you gasped. Lotor was driving you insane with his gentle teasing whilst all you could do was beg for his touch. His hand slid between your thighs to find how wet you were already. He pulled another gasp from your lips as he plunged one of his fingers into your slick cunt, gently feeling around, watching your expression as your face twisted in pleasure. A large smirk fell over his face once he saw the way you were chewing on your lower lip, almost in a way to distract yourself from his teasing.

“Does this not please you my love?” he whispered into your ear, his hot breath crawling over your skin sending a shudder through you. Damn it you  _ loved _ his teasing… but now, after so long? You just wanted him to take you right there and then. You wanted to feel close to him like you had on the night of your wedding.

“I do—I just—I need you—“ you moaned softly,“—it’s been so long Lotor.”

“My love, was it not just—“ a smirk graced his lips as he watched the pout rise on your lips, quivering against him as he plunged a second fingered into you, exploring your throbbing sex, “—yester-quintant that we—”

“I  _ knowww _ , I just—Lotor please,” you cut him off. You had no interest in his technicalities, not when he was two fingers deep and teasing you to no end. Lotor continued to explore your hot sex with his fingers, bringing soft whimpers from you as you squirmed underneath him. He enjoyed watching you turn to putty in his hands—and how easy it was for him to do.. He would never tire of it.

Lotor was the only man you’d ever shown such a display of raw passion for. Trust never came easily to either of you. But that was something which drew the two of you together, the desire to trust another person—the  _ fear _ of trusting another person. This shared sentiment had allowed you both to bond over the years in surprising ways, and it brought you both to a level of intimacy that neither of you ever thought you'd reach together.

Lotor leaned over you, his hair cascading against your heated flesh as he gently whispered into your ear, “My dear, I believe last night you said something about returning the favor.”

Lotor leaned back and you caught the smug satisfaction all over his face. Yes, last night you did promise to return the favor, and you had every intention of keeping that promise. Lotor had treated you so well and the least you could do was return that with one of his favourite activities.

Lotor rolled off of you, lying flat on his back. Your eyes trailed down his smooth chest towards his groin, watching as his tentacles slowly began to unsheath themselves for you, covered in a generous amount of slick that seeped from the entrance of his sheath. A hungry look flashed in Lotor’s eyes as he cupped your cheek, guiding you towards his twitching tentacles. You licked your lips in anticipation, leaning over him from the side, eagerily opening your mouth to give his tentacles all the room they could desire to explore. And  _ explore _ they most certainly did.

The top tentacle began to probe as deep as it could; massaging the inside of your throat while the lower tentacle was steadily thrusting itself into the remaining space in your mouth. It wasn’t long until Lotor’s hands found their way to your head again, fingers weaving into your hair as he began to move his tentacles in and out of your mouth, desperate to feel your warm throat surround him. His hot slick mixed with your drool and began to seep out from the corners of your mouth, trailing down your body. Lotor’s tentacles took up so much room in your mouth that your tongue could barely move between them, but that sensation was more than enough to bring him close to his climax. Soon you found his pace quickening as he continued to fuck your throat.

You began to lose yourself to a strange sort of euphoria. This was one of your favorite parts about making love to your husband; feeling the hot tingle creep over you as the aphrodisiacs in his slick began to cloud your senses. You squirmed from the mounting pleasure. It really took no time for his slick to elicit such a reaction from you and you loved it. You found your entire being begin to quiver as Lotor’s slick continued to push you deeper into your arousal.

The sensation was beginning to become unbearable for the both of you as Lotor continued to eagerly fuck your throat with his tentacles. His grip tightened on your hair as his tentacles reached deep down, bulging your throat in a hedonistic display of primal desire. You rolled your eyes back. Having Lotor take complete control as his tentacles explored every inch of your throat. It drove you wild, but the lack of air was driving you even more wild as your body squirmed in his grip. Lotor must have been able to sense this desperation for air; a loud guttural groan escaped his throat, his claws raking against your scalp as he released his climax so deep inside your throat that you had nothing to swallow. He loosened his grip on your hair slowly, finally giving you the chance to pull back and take in deep gasps of air. 

“W-worth it?” you gasped, attempting to wipe away at the slick that coated your chin and chest. Your efforts were fruitless, and you found your hands coated now too. You were left an absolute mess, and it brought a satisfied smile to your Emperor’s face as he sat up beside you. 

“Quite so,” he replied, grabbing the blanket and bringing it up to wipe at the mess he left all over you. You smiled back at him, reminiscing the years you two had known each other, and how your relationship evolved to become so intimate, so comfortable. All either of you wanted in this moment was the other, nothing else in the universe mattered as long as you were there for each other.

You felt Lotor’s fingers trail over the back of your hand before they rested neatly on top of yours, sending an electrifying heat throughout your body as you looked up to meet his gaze. 

_ Desire. Need. Lust. _

You could see it all in his eyes and you returned his gaze with one just as sincere. A coy smirk fell on your lips as you looked Lotor over. You fell in love with him for his amazing strategic prowess and ability to make the tough decisions, but his appearance was definitely an additional bonus. Lotor grabbed your hand and pulled you to the edge of the bed before standing up.

“Spread your legs for me,” he commanded, watching as you eagerly laid down on your back and spread your legs wide, exposing the entirety of your drenched cunt to him.  It took no time for your Emperor to rut himself between your legs, his top tentacle enthusiastically beginning to prod at your entrance, your hips rising in response to such a vigorous attack on your sex. Lotor’s hands trailed up your thighs and rested on your hips, grasping as much of your flesh as he could before pulling you closer to the edge of the bed. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist as Lotor’s tentacle finally managed to stuff half of itself inside you, bringing a hitched moan from you as you adjusted to his girth.

Lotor let out a ragged breath, enjoying the feeling of your hot cunt surrounding as much of his writhing tentacle as you could take; whilst you were enjoying feeling of being completely stuffed by him. Soon Lotor began to thrust his hips against yours, intensifying the growing desire pooling in your abdomen. You needed him, and he happily provided you with all that your heart could desire. Your desperate moans began to fill the room, bringing a slight grin to the Emperor’s lips as he continued to ram his hips against yours. You threw your head back into the pillows, crying out his name as his tentacle continued to pound into your dripping cunt. Desire struck through you like lightning and you suddenly found yourself being pushed over the edge as Lotor's lower tentacle tucked itself between your cheeks, poking at your puckered asshole.

“Oh-Oh-Lo—” you cried out, feeling an intense coil tightening inside of you as Lotor continued to stuff your cunt with one tentacle and prod between your cheeks with the other. His grip tightened on your hips, no longer able to hide his own groans of satisfaction as he continued his steady pace until you breathed, “Ha...h-arder!”

Lotor was more than happy to oblige your plea, leaning further over you as he snapped his hips harder against your own, reaching a new depth. It drove you  _ wild _ . You gripped onto the sheets as Lotor unleashed himself on you, bringing you ever so closer to the edge of bliss with each thrust. Lotor could feel another climax of his own fast approaching, tightening inside him and threatening to pour out before he was finished with you, something he would not allow. Lotor bit his lower lip and growled through his teeth, arching himself over you entirely to press his forehead against your shoulder while his tentacle continued to writhe deep inside of you. His hips began to slow down and a loud whimper escaped your chest in protest, but Lotor kept you caged against him and the bed as his tentacle continued to squirm inside your drenched cunt.

“Lotor—” you felt him begin to slowly pull out his tentacle, “—no don’t stop Lotor, please—”

Your whimpered response only brought more satisfaction to Lotor as his tentacle slowly began to probe your cunt, sheathing and unsheathing itself slowly, driving you closer to your climax. Lotor kept you caged against the bed, continuing to fuck you as you squirmed underneath him. Lotor’s upper tentacle slowly slid out entirely, bringing a desperate whine from you as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Before you could protest again you felt his lower tentacle slide inside your cunt, going deeper and stretching you even further.

“Ohh—please—” 

You were close. And you knew Lotor was as well. You could tell from the look on his face. The way he could barely keep his eyes open—the way he bit his lip as he focused solely on staving off his orgasm, anything to make this moment between you two last as long as possible. 

“Lotor I want you—I want you to cum inside me—”

You noticed his ears perk at the permission he was given, his mind fixating entirely on your request. He loved filling you with his hot slick cum,  _ especially _ multiple times. Yes, watching his seed drip out of your quivering cunt was easily the most arousing sight to him when he knew how satisfied you were on the journey to that point. Lotor’s top tentacle began rubbing against your throbbing clit, the pleasure making you arch your back off of the bed. Lotor smiled at the sight of you so unhinged underneath him, you both were so close to your climax and nothing was going to stop him. 

Your toes curled and you released a loud euphoric scream from your throat as Lotor pushed you over the edge. Your cunt throbbed in time to your pulse as Lotor’s tentacles released their cum; the lower one emptying itself deep inside your eagerly awaiting cunt and the upper one coating your stomach in his hot cum. Lotor let out a shuddering sigh as he held you through your shared orgasms, his own body trembling in blissful gratification. It was a moment Lotor always enjoyed sharing with you, a moment where the both of you hit a high peak of ecstasy together and came down together.

The two of you stopped to take the other in; to watch the other’s heaving chest as they attempted to catch their breath. However it took little time for Lotor to recover, and little time before he slipped his tentacle out of you and moved your legs from around his waist,flipping you over onto your stomach, once again pulling you close to the edge of the bed while he stood there behind you.

“Lotor—”

“Oh my dear, I hope you know I am not quite done with you yet.” His tone was playful, but you knew it was devious in nature, especially once you felt one of his tentacles flick against your puckered asshole. You pushed your ass up higher to meet his eager tentacle, giving Lotor a much better angle to begin thrusting himself into you. He gripped your ass tightly, holding you in place.

“Lo-Lotor~!” you cried out, feeling the slick tip of his hot tentacle slowly plunge into your ass. You buried your face into the mattress and writhed against him, moaning loudly. Soon you felt his other tentacle sliding against your throbbing clit. Lotor knew exactly how to push your buttons, to make you cry out, and this morning was no exception. Your moans became more desperate, barely muffled through the blankets as you cried out in pleasure. Soon Lotor began thrusting his hips against your ass and you felt the entirety of his tentacle slither inside of you. You threw your head back, crying out loudly as he quickened his pace. He knew how much you loved this, feeling him fill you entirely, and he loved the sensation of having his entire tentacle surrounded tightly by your throbbing asshole.

“I cannot decide what drives me more; your desperate moans and pleas, or the look on your face when I hit a new spot deep inside of you,” Lotor whispered in your ear as his tentacles continued their ministrations, one thrusting deep into your ass and the other massaging your throbbing clit. 

“T-Tease,” you whimpered. It didn’t matter to you, not when you were already so close to another orgasm and Lotor was hitting all the right spots. Lotor quickened his pace, feeling his own end fast approaching.

“You love it,” Lotor whispered into your ear. He was right, you did love it. The way he could so easily push your buttons, the way he made you shiver in anticipation whenever he would tease you. 

“Please—I’m so close—I can feel it,” you begged. You wanted him to push you over the edge, desperate for that sweet orgasmic release you were so desperately starved for.

“You—beg so politely my love,” Lotor groaned, picking up his pace, arching himself over you to get a better angle. Your moans echoed throughout the room as Lotor continued to stuff your ass with his writhing tentacle. You were taking him in his entirety. It felt overwhelming, but it was definitely not an unwelcome sensation as Lotor’s hips bucked against your own, driving his tentacle deeper and deeper inside of you. 

“F-Fuc-k—I am ta-aalking—t-to an—Emperoooooh—” You left your sentence unfinished, choosing instead to bury your face into the blankets, moaning loudly as Lotor continued to fill you, bringing you both to the edge.

Lotor let out a guttural groan as he released his climax all over you once again, this time stuffing your gaping ass, as your moans were left muffled into the blankets. Lotor brought out a small gasp from you as he slid his tentacle out of you, your toes curling as you began to feel Lotor’s seed drip out and down your quivering legs. You forced yourself to roll onto your side, lazily looking towards Lotor as he crawled into bed beside you.

“Tired my love?” he asked, brushing the hair away from your face. 

“Very much so,” you replied, squirming your way further onto the bed with what little energy you had left. 

“Then perhaps a short rest before we go about the rest of our day?” Lotor suggested as he pulled himself further onto the bed as well, lying beside you.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” you replied, pulling him close. Lotor responded by wrapping his arms tightly around your waist and nuzzling himself against your chest. He would never admit it, but he craved for the moments where you held him, where you gave him a sense of security that he’d rarely ever known. Wrapped in each other's comforting embrace, you and Lotor closed your eyes, listening to each other's steady breathing as you both slowly faded away into slumber.

~*~*~*~

Sleep would not remain with you for long. Something began to pull you from your slumber, something  _ warm _ , something  _ intoxicating _ . You weren’t sure what the cause of this building tension between your legs was, but you knew it was going to drive you insane if it continued on for too much longer. A broad, rough tongue slowly trailed its way up your clit, making your back arch and pulling a ragged breath from your lungs, your body squirming against the source of this euphoric feeling. You felt two large hands grab your hips, holding you in place as the tongue continued to attack your sex, swiping and slurping at your throbbing clit, bringing an exhausted moan past your lips. Without opening your eyes you reached down, feeling your fingertips brush against soft tussles of silken locks.

“Lo-tor?” you whimpered out sleepily. You had a feeling that it was his tongue gently swiping against your aroused clit and now your suspicions were confirmed. You barely opened your eyes, only enough to see the tussles of silver locks as they cascaded against your skin. You felt him smirk against your flesh before taking his tongue and plunging it deep inside of you to gather up as much of your electrifying taste as he could. A rare flavour that Lotor had become addicted to over the years, a flavour only he was allowed to taste. Lotor continued to eat away at your throbbing sex, forcing your body to quiver from the sensation of his tongue dancing against your dripping cunt, plunging deeper within you in an attempt to pull out more of that sweet nectar he craved so desperately. 

Your grip on his hair tightened slightly as you felt your orgasm building. Your breath began to quicken and you could feel Lotor pushing you closer and closer. Lotor took a moment to stop, forcing himself away from the delicacy placed before him to look up at you with hooded eyes. 

“My Empress you taste simply divine, I could stay here for days.”

He was already back to devouring your throbbing clit, flicking his tongue with perfect precision against your begging flesh, before you could even open your eyes.  You were so close to the edge, and he could sense it. Lotor slowed his pace, drawing small shapes and patterns against your clit, before he pulled his mouth away from your sex to look at you once more. He licked the warm slick from his lips. A small whine left your lips as Lotor gently bit against your flesh leaving you a puddle in his hands. Soon you found the only words escaping your lips to be,  _ ‘Lotor’ _ and _ ‘My Emperor.’ _

But the one word that pushed Lotor to pull you over the edge— 

“P-please—” 

You gasped, feeling the coil in your lower belly tighten, you were so close you could taste the sweet release on your lips. Lotor could sense this, and with such a sweet beg that escaped your lips he felt there was no choice but to give you what you desired. Lotor circled his tongue in a specific motion, spelling out those sweet words that spilled from your lips as you reached your climax.

“Oh-Oh!  _ My Emperor—Lotor— _ ” 

Your back arched again and your body trembled, waves of orgasmic pleasure rippling throughout your body as Lotor brought you higher and higher, drawing out your orgasm. His tongue pressed firmly against your throbbing cunt and plunged in, pulling out any last remnants of his own earlier climax and lapping it up. Lotor peeked up through his tousled hair to watch your expression as it turned into one of pure ecstasy. Lotor felt your legs tighten and tremble around his head, felt your dripping cunt quiver against his tongue, but it was your sweet moans that told him how satisfied you were with his work.

It took several moments of heavy panting before you finally began to come down from your high. Your legs relaxed from around Lotor’s head before falling to the bed on each side of him. Lotor paused for a moment, taking in the scent of your hot arousal and licking his lips in satisfaction. You let your hands fall to your sides as Lotor began to sit up, admiring his handy work. He took in the sight of your body splayed out before him. A feast for his eyes only, a feast he would forever savor and relish in. He watched your chest heave up and down, his eyes meeting yours as you looked up to him with parted lips, desperate to catch and steady your breath. A smirk tugged at his lips as he watched your body tremble. He could smell how aroused you were, how desperate you were for more, and he was more than happy to help.

Lotor sat himself on the edge of the bed, turning his head back to gaze at you longingly. 

_ “Come.” _

That was the only word you needed to hear from his lips before you found yourself crawling over the bed towards him, your legs still tingling from the orgasm you had just reached. Lotor wasted no time grabbing your hips once you were within his reach and pulling you roughly onto his lap, grinding your dripping cunt against his crotch. 

“Are you ready my love?”

Lotor’s voice was low and smooth, drawing you into a sweet sense of security. He watched you, waiting for your small nod before unsheathing his two, large tentacles from their slit. Lotor’s grip tightened on your hips as his tentacles began to flick eagerly against your begging cunt, sending shivers throughout your body. You were just as eager as the two writhing tentacles underneath your trembling form, and even  _ more _ desperate to feel them inside you.

“Lotor please, I  _ need _ you—all of you—please,” you gasped.

“You  _ need _ me do you,” he whispered in your ear, his tone dripping with a smug aftertaste as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck, his tentacles gently prodding at your welcoming entrance, dripping with your hot slick. “Well only because you begged so politely.”

You lowered yourself, taking the top tentacle slowly as your body adjusted to its size and girth once again. You trembled as his tentacle writhed inside of you, grinding against the walls of your cunt, mixing his own slick with yours creating a euphoric warmth throughout the lower half of your body.

Lotor wrapped his arms around you and held you firmly against his body, feeling your hot flesh against his own as you squirmed in his grasp. Your hands were pressed tightly against Lotor’s chest as he caged you in his arms. Not long after your soft moans begin to fill the room as Lotor kept you close, using his tentacles to slowly slide in and out of your open entrances. Lotor was mindful to have only a single tentacle in your throbbing cunt at a time, slowly pulling one out as the other pushed in, giving you a constant sensation of being filled by him. It was maddening, and you could feel that you were already losing yourself to the pleasure Lotor was giving you. In and out, steadily and repeatedly, each plunge grinding against the velvety walls of your cunt in such a way that left you writhing in desire, craving more of him. 

_ More. _

You threw your head back and groaned, feeling a faint pressure build up inside of you. A satisfied smile began to creep onto your parted lips, and you listened as a moan erupted from deep within Lotor’s chest as he continued to move his tentacles at a steady pace inside your aching cunt. He looked down at the mess he made you; writhing and whimpering, lips parted, eyes rolled back, utterly devoid of any inhibition. His smug grin only widening as he heard his name repeated on your lips in wanton lust.

“So—so close—” you panted, barely able to make out the words as Lotor continued to hold you tightly against him. Your breaths matched in a heavy, uneven pace, as you both felt the growing itch of climax fast approaching. Lotor was in agony keeping such a torturously slow pace, he wanted nothing more than to grip your hips and let loose, but now was not the  time for such a primal response to his desires. No, Lotor kept control over himself, finding that the sweet agony he was suffering from was only adding to his arousal.

“Are you now?” His hot breath ran over your ear and down your neck, forcing you to push yourself harder against him, feeling his tentacles writhe deeper inside of you. Lotor loved the sensation of your sweet cunt wrapped around his tentacles, but his absolute favourite sensation was to feel his two twitching tentacles tucked tightly inside both of your entrances at once.

“Y-yes—” you gasped, feeling Lotor slide his lower tentacle out of you, leaving you left wanting in unbridled lust, “—Lotor.”

Lotor wasted no time letting his tentacles slither inside you, quickly filling your hot cunt and ass, grinding against your walls. You let out a desperate moan, rolling your hips against his in an attempt to find your satisfaction, bringing a smirk to Lotor’s face. He let his hands trail down your sides to rest on your hips before digging his claws in to gain a firm grip on you.

“Desperate little thing aren’t you?” Lotor whispered in your ear, running his tongue along his lower lip before pulling back to watch your flustered expression as he began to writhe his tentacles deep inside you. You gave him a small nod. You  _ were _ desperate, and he knew it. Lotor beamed with a smug satisfaction watching you become so unhinged in front of him, knowing all too well how easy it was for him to press your buttons.

Lotor began moving his hips with yours. The loud, squelching sounds of your sexes grinding together were slowly drowned out by your sighs and moans of pleasure. You ran your hands along Lotor’s chest, up and over his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. The two of you shared a soft smile as Lotor continued to thrust, his tentacles filling every part of you, twisting and churning your insides. Lotor’s gaze soon became fixated on another effect he had on you; his eyes glanced down to your abdomen, watching as every thrust forced your flesh to bulge slightly, proof of how well he stuffed you.

Your soft moans only grew louder, and you threw your head back as Lotor continued to push you towards the edge of your oncoming orgasm. The sensation of him thrusting and writhing inside of you only made you more desperate for that sweet release.  _ And it was so close _ . You managed to bring your head back, looking towards Lotor with hooded eyes, finding his gaze fixated on watching his tentacles as they writhed inside of you.

“A-A-Again? Really?” You let out a sigh as Lotor’s gaze trailed up your body to meet yours, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

“I cannot help it—” Lotor replied through gritted teeth, each thrust bringing him closer to his own sweet release, “—it is amazing—to think they even fit at all.”

“La-later we’ll ta—lk…oh-yes-yes-yes-Lotor—YES!” you cried out. You were so close, your entire being felt like it was on fire as he continued to thrust into you, his thick tentacles filling every inch of your cunt and ass. Lotor let out a ragged breath, reaching up to cup your face in his hand. You nuzzled into his palm, reaching up to cup one of his own cheeks in your hand. Both of you were sighing and moaning, approaching the precipice of sweet release together as your bodies trembled against one another.

Lotor let out a groan, feeling the tension coil tighter and tighter in his core until he felt it was about to snap . His grip on your hip tightened, beads of blood forming around the points where his claws met your delicate skin as he continued to pound into you. All of it was beginning to become too much for the both of you, a thick haze of ecstasy surrounding your senses as you lost yourself in the erotic embrace. 

It was Lotor who broke first. His hot seed coated every crevice of your throbbing holes. He bit your shoulder, a desperate attempt to muffle the screams of your name as you  rode him through his orgasm. He shuddered as his tentacles continued to shoot rivulet after rivulet of opalescent cum inside of you. The feeling of Lotor's cum coating your walls, and knowing that he was lost in his pleasure, triggered your own release. You let out an exhilarated scream as you trembled in Lotor's arms, your body pulling out any last remnants of his seed from him as he filled you completely.

“I-I—” you started, but couldn’t finish, instead choosing to nuzzle your face into the crook of Lotor’s neck. The two of you found yourselves breathless, your entire bodies thrumming  with satisfied delight. Both of you lacked any desire to remove yourselves from the other, instead staying in each others sweet embrace as you came down from the euphoric high.

After a few moments you pulled back to look at Lotor, to take in his soft smile; a rare sight gifted only to select individuals. A smile you would  _ always _ return with glee. You sighed softly, feeling Lotor brush your cheek with his thumb, a gesture you also returned. The two of you sat there, held tightly in the other’s embrace, completely ignorant to the world. You found yourself closing your eyes, savoring this intimate moment. A moment you know would not last forever.

It was only when Lotor pressed his forehead to yours that you opened your eyes again. Lotor was a powerful speaker, a force to be reckoned with when it came to that silver tongue of his.  _ But this? _ A moment where he’s asked to show his weakness and vulnerability, a moment that compromises his personal comfort? No, this was not a moment where words came easily to Lotor. This was a moment where, for once, the eloquent Emperor was left speechless. And when you saw him begin to open his mouth, saw him attempt to enter a realm of unease and uncertainty, you had to butt in.

“I—”

“ _ I know _ .” You smiled. You knew. You had always known. He said it in many ways, even if it was never with words.

You knew by the way he would hold you late into the night. The way he looked at you with passion and excitement deep in his eyes. The way his hand would brush against yours when no one was looking. The way his voice would soften when it was just the two of you.

You never needed to hear the words leave his lips to know he loved you, that was always certain. 

Lotor returned the smile, embracing you tightly against his chest.  _ Nothing could ruin this moment _ , you thought. This day was going perfectly,  _ better _ than perfect even. However, fate seemed to have another plan, and as you leaned up to kiss Lotor a sharp beep rang through his quarters.

“Emperor Lotor there is a predicament with the Voltron Coalition alliance that requires your  _ immediate _ attention.” A voice rang over the receiver. A nauseous feeling began to set over you.  _ What could have happened?  _

Lotor sighed, disappointed with the turn of events. Meanwhile worry set over your face as questions kept piling up. Why now? What kind of predicament could be the cause for such an interruption? You watched Lotor as he hurriedly put his attire on, both of you anxious over what this predicament might be.. You quickly followed suit, dressing yourself and following close behind him towards the main communications room.

The two of you took little time to make it to the communications room, and when you arrived you noticed immediately that it was filled with unease. You spotted several Galra soldiers avert their gazes when you and Lotor stepped further into the room. It was rather suspicious. Lotor however, was preoccupied. He stepped towards the monitor, observing the expression on the Princess’s face, her furrowed brow, how thin pressed her mouth was,  _ and that glare _ . 

Carefully, Lotor began to speak, “Princess Allura tell me what seems to be the problem?” he asked, unsure of why the Princess seemed so hostile towards him. It was only when a young Altean girl with fair blonde hair tied back into pigtails appeared on screen that he realized what this was about.

_The colony._ _His colony. His people._

Lotor could see all of his hard work begin to crumble around him, but he was desperate to try and salvage what he could, “Allura please, I—”

“Lotor—” Allura spat, her glare only intensifying as she continued, “—you’re hereby wanted by the Voltron Coalition for the horrific crimes of harvesting Altean quintessence for generations, using their quintessence for who knows  _ what _ evil actions.”

The two of you froze as the screen cut out. Time seemed to stop as the reality of the situation threatened to crash down all around you. Both of you were having difficulty processing the information that was just revealed. You  _ knew _ that they were wrong about Lotor. You  _ knew _ that the Princess was wrong, but one question hung in your mind... 

_ What does this mean for the future? _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, and let me know if you did too, because I do have two other parts sort of planned out in my head to make this a series if there's any interest for it.
> 
> If you have any questions [my Tumblr is here](https://legendofcarl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
